


Day 3: Bulky

by A_tiny_star_prince



Series: Inktober 2020! [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders is a Sweetheart, Fluff, Flustered Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Little Shit, M/M, Remy loves him some starbucks, Sleep | Remy Sanders is a Good Friend, Soft Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Soft Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Tall Anxiety | Virgil Sanders, Virgil's also a massive simp for remus, Virgil's got some hay allergies, Virgils a hot cocoa person tho-, but he'd die for remus so, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:49:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26804656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/A_tiny_star_prince/pseuds/A_tiny_star_prince
Summary: A day at the apple and pumpkin farm.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Sleep | Remy Sanders, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Inktober 2020! [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1953283
Comments: 3
Kudos: 46





	Day 3: Bulky

“They’re taking too long,” Virgil mumbled, cupping a cardboard cup between gloved hands. 

Remy rolled his eyes, taking another sip of his latte. “Chillax, they’ll be here in time,” the barista hummed, flicking through his phone. “Why, already scared of the cut out ghosts?” he snarked, dodging a shove from his taller friend. 

“Oh shut up,” Virgil groaned, sniffling softly. The emo shivered as a cold wind passed by, the crisp fall air tinged with the smell of apple and pumpkin, and hay; much to Virgil’s minor annoyance. 

Remy hummed absentmindedly, glancing at the emo over his glasses. “You good gurl?” he asked, eyeing Virgil’s ruddy cheeks and nose. 

Virgil grumbled under his breath, daring a sip at his hot chocolate, hoping it had cooled some. He didn’t enjoy burning his tongue earlier. “I’m allergic to hay,” he mumbled, and Remy gave him a look. 

“Gurl, why did you come then?” he asked, gesturing at the sign. “It’s a  _ hay _ ride, for an  _ hour _ .”

Virgil felt warmth rise to his cheeks, sniffling again. “No reason,” he mumbled. 

Remy shook his head, rolling his eyes. “Mhm,” he hummed, chuckling under his breath. “You are so whipped,” he mumbled. 

“Oh shut up-”

“Virgil!” A voice called from a few feet away, and Virgil shut his mouth, a smile forming over his lips as he turned to see Remus sprinting over, smiling over his acid green scarf, Roman and Logan following behind at a slower pace. Remy whistled a little in the background and Virgil shoved him on the shoulder, his smile never fading. 

Remus barreled into his arms, squeezing him tightly before drawing back and bouncing up and down. “You came!” he grinned, pale blue eyes filled with excitement. He looked adorable, bundled up in a big black coat with fuzzy fur around the hood, acid green scarf and black ripped jeans and big bulky boots, wild blonde hair covered by a beanie, his platinum streak dyed green. 

In comparison Virgil only looked more emo- black dyed hair growing out to show his ginger roots, pale freckled skin flushed red and dark purple eyeshadow smeared under his eyes; dressed in his signature patched hoodie, black skinny jeans and sneakers, looking like an emo nightmare. 

He shrugged, smiling and wrapping an arm over Remus’s shoulder when he sat next to him on the bench to pull him closer. “I mean, why not?” he hummed, giving remus a small smirk. 

The other two joined them, Logan sitting next to Remy and receiving a peck on the cheek from the latter. Roman decided to stand the remaining five minutes before the wagon arrived, fixing his brown coat. 

“So, any reason you made us two wait all by our lonesome?” Remy asked, prompting a blush from a sheepish Roman. 

Remus giggled, and Virgil squeezed him a bit closer. “Roman picked a bunch of pumpkins and ended up bumping into this realllllly cute guy and dropped them all,” Remus giggled, and Roman flushed. 

“Oh did he?” Virgil hummed, raising a brow as Roman sputtered. 

“It was an accident, I have no idea what you’re implying-” Roman exclaimed, and Logan rolled his eyes. 

“Ah yes, and that’s why you spent five minutes picking up all his items  _ and _ got his number  _ and _ bought him a donut-” Logan muttered, grinning at the string of ‘Offended Princey Noises’ that sputtered from Roman’s lips. 

Virgil shook his head, sniffling softly as he turned his head away. Another breeze blew by, and he suppressed a shiver. 

He listened to the group chatter, sniffling every so often with increasing frequency. He didn't notice anything amiss until Remus pulled away and a weight dropped around his shoulders. 

The emo looked over, and Remus smiled at him, eyes closed. “You looked cold,” he hummed, and Virgil nodded quietly, cheeks darkening a shade more as he slipped his arms into the bulky jacket. 

“Thanks..” he said softly, sniffling again. Remus just hummed and snuggled into his side, stealing his hot chocolate from his hands to take a sip. 

They got on the wagon after a few minutes, Virgil and Remus bringing up the rear of their small group. They got seats on the end, Virgil’s nose itching already, but how could he deny taking the hour ride when Remus looked extremely happy (and somehow not cold in his dark grey Beetlejuice sweater despite his lack of layer), and he had his boyfriend’s oversized coat on. 

Yeah… the subsequent sniffling, and stifled sneezing, and being shuffled back home for movies because he couldn’t stop sniffling was worth it to listen to Remus’s ghost tales while they cuddled in the wagon, sharing hot chocolate in the crisp winter air. It was worth it to slowly travel through the red and orange and yellow leafed trees, glaring at Remy over Remus's head as the former sipped his latte with a knowing look. It was rich to be teased from Remy for being whipped when Remy was the one sitting in Logan's lap, basically cuddling the nerd. It was worth it to have to explain to a surprisingly apologetic Remus after the ride, when Virgil had to explain through sniffly mumbles about his allergy and received many many apology kisses and hugs. 

Everything, every single bit, was worth it for Virgil to see Remus smile at him in that wagon, fingers laced together, while he regaled him with a ghost story about a man who murdered his wife with a spoon-

Everything was worth it for Remus. 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I love soft Remus- that's a fact,, don't worry I'll write something creepy but for now, fluff, after day two I think it's needed.


End file.
